tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Big Day for Thomas (DVD)
A Big Day for Thomas is a US VHS/DVD featuring seven first series episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1998 and again on VHS in 2003. It was also released on DVD in 2007 featuring two songs. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 1998 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Henry and their friends have learned many lessons about being careful. They have selected their favorite stories to create this "best of" collection -- all about the importance of paying attention. Come along as Thomas gets to pull his very own train -- with unexpected results! Watch what happens when Percy is careless and gets a nasty shock, and when snow jams a signal down and Henry runs into a disaster. Hop on board for these heartwarming tales from the Island of Sodor. 2003 VHS/2007 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! Who's that pulling into the station? It's Thomas the Tank Engine, and he's ready to take you on another journey filled with exciting adventures on the Island of Sodor. Travel with Thomas when he gets to pull his very own train for the first time - - with unexpected results. Find out what really "shocks" Percy and hold your breath when some snow jams one of the Island's signals and leads Henry to disaster. It's your Big Day, so get ready to join Thomas, James, Toby and the rest of your friends for non-stop fun. All Aboard! Episodes # A Big Day for Thomas (Vol. 1) # Percy Runs Away (Vol. 3) # Thomas Breaks the Rules (Vol. 4) # Henry's Special Coal (Vol. 3) # The Flying Kipper (Vol. 3) # Trouble for Thomas (Vol. 1) # Toby the Tram Engine (Vol. 3) Songs (DVD Release only) # Toby # Sir Topham Hatt Bonus Features * Sodor Spelling Game from Percy's Chocolate Crunch * Character Gallery from Best of Gordon Trivia * On the VHS, Mr. Conductor's whistle from Shining Time Station can be heard at the start of Trouble for Thomas. On the DVD, only the steam can be heard. * An audio cassette tape was included with some 2003 VHS releases. It featured the following songs: ** Thomas' Anthem ** Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo ** Don't Judge a Book By its Cover ** Really Useful Engine * The end credits are taken from the 1993 release of Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories. * On the front cover of the 1998 release, an image from the second series episode, Thomas Comes to Breakfast is used. * On the back cover of the 1998 release, an image from the first series episode, Thomas Saves the Day is used. * This video was paired up with Thomas Comes to Breakfast when they were released. * On the back cover of the 2003 release, an image from the fourth series episode, Train Stops Play is used. * The video can be seen in Kevin Smith's Jersey Girl, which also stars George Carlin. * This is the last VHS to list past volumes the stories are also featured in on the back of the tape. Goofs *The Hulu description incorrectly refers to a Cuban music documentary. DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * A Big Day for Thomas and Best of Thomas 2-pack * A Big Day for Thomas and Trust Thomas Double Feature pl:Wielki Dzień Tomka Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases